


The Honeypot

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Evie Frye is hoping to lure a high ranking Templar to her side and employs an unusual method to do so.





	The Honeypot

Finally finishing with the day’s mission, you stepped back aboard Bertha and called out for your best friend Evie Frye.

“I’m in here!”

Hearing that she was calling from her sleeping quarters, you stepped inside and were shocked by what you saw: Evie standing there in nothing but a bra, knickers and her favorite black boots. Her hair was down loose and she seemed to be moving things around.

“Um Evie? What’s going on here?” You asked both confused and to your surprise a bit turned on.

“I’m just getting things ready for the shoot.” She replied.

“What shoot?” You asked.

Evie looked at you as if she couldn’t believe what she had heard. “Remember, I was going to take some pictures for my dating profile and you said you would help me?”

Kicking yourself for having forgotten you replied “Oh yes! Sorry, it’s been a long day.”

A few moments later, Evie had everything ready and had locked the doors. Looking at you she handed you her phone and asked “Where should we start?”

“How about the chair, just some mild ones to start off with?” You said, feeling a tad nervous.

Evie took a seat in her favorite chair, crossed her legs in a tantalizing way and looked at you as if you were the person she was trying to seduce. Kneeling down with her phone to get a good shot, you tried to focus on capturing all of her and once you had a good view, you snapped several shots.

“Okay, um, how about putting one leg over the arm rest?” You suggested.

Evie quickly did so and just as before, you found yourself trying to focus on all of her and not just one part. Adjusting the view to get all of her in the shot, you took a few more and hoped they looked good.

“So have you found any promising leads through your profile?” You asked.

“Oh, a few. One of them is a Templar target that I am hoping to lure to our side.” Evie said with a devious grin.

“Going for the whole honeypot ploy?” You said.

“Exactly.”

“Who is the Templar target may I ask?” You inquired.

“A red head by the name of Lucy Thorne. She’s Crawford Starrick’s right hand woman.” Evie said, smirking.

Thinking it over a moment, you came up with an idea. “You know, if we are going for such a high ranking target, we should up the ante a bit. Let’s have you lay on the fur rug.”

Evie got up and laid herself on the rug in front of the fireplace, spreading her hair out to frame her lovely face. Carefully straddling her, you zoomed in and said “Look at me as if I am Lucy.” At that Evie crooked a finger as if calling you to her and bit her lower lip and held the pose.

Getting a bit more comfortable in your role, you suggested “How about we do that one again, but you slide your bra straps down a bit, as if you are taking it off?”

Evie quickly did so and assumed the same pose as before. Looking through the screen down at Evie, you could help but think that Lucy Thorne was in for it.

“Let’s get your other side. Go ahead and flip over onto your stomach.” You said and as Evie did so, you got a great view of her gorgeous arse and got several shots for posterity. You thought to yourself that if these didn’t entice Lucy Thorne, nothing would.

“How are they looking so far?” Evie asked. Flipping back through them, you could see that all the shots were very delectable. Handing the phone to Evie, she looked through them a moment and said “We can do better.”  
For a moment, you felt disappointed, thinking that she didn’t like the shots. “I can retake them” You offered.

“No love, it’s not that” Evie purred “I meant that pictures of both of us would be more enticing”

“You want to take shots of me?” You asked surprised.

“You and of both of us together” Evie replied in a sultry voice.

Hardly believing what you were hearing you said nervously “But I don’t look nearly as good as you.”

“Nonsense love. You’ve an amazing figure.” Evie said smiling. “Far better than mine”

Thinking there was nothing for it now, you started stripping down, wishing you had worn a matching set today. You didn’t think your knickers would be as enticing as Evie’s were, but there was nothing to do about it now.

Once you were ready you asked “Where do you want me?”

“Hmm, how about the bed?” Evie replied. “Let’s have you lay on your stomach, head propped up on your hand and bring your feet up?”

After getting into position, you looked over to Evie and tried to give her your best sultry smile.

From there, Evie put you in more positions, each one more enticing than before. The more pictures she took, the longer it lasted, the more comfortable you became. The more comfortable you became, the more explicit the photos became.

After a bit, you suggested it was time for the both of you to be in the pictures. Climbing on the bed and lying next to you, Evie pulled you into an embrace, your lips nearly touching and aimed her phone so that she might capture you both. Laying so close to her, feeling her soft skin, smelling her scent, you couldn’t help but blush a bit. As Evie snapped a few shots, your focus remained on her and only her.

Evie for her part, found herself turned on being so close to you like this. What had started off as a way to entice a target was turning into something else quickly and it was something that she didn’t object to happening. Quickly remembering why she had set this up, Evie quickly selected a few shots to send to Lucy and with a quick message, hit the send button on her phone.

Setting the phone down, Evie brought her lips to yours for a kiss, pulling at your bottom lip as her hands made their way to your tits, caressing them and pulling and playing with your nipples.

Reaching behind Evie you quickly unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side, letting your hands find her tits, you began working them as she did yours, making sure to run your tongue over them, flicking them, making them even harder.

All of Evie’s concentration started to disappear as your tongue and mouth kept working her. Her nipples proved to be far more sensitive than you had ever imagined even in all the times you had dreamt of pleasuring her.

Evie’s arms found themselves wrapped around you, pulling you further to her. Moaning loudly, she ran her fingers through your hair, her breath staggering as your delightful mouth drover her further and further to the edge.

“If her mouth is this good on my tits, it will feel even more amazing on my pussy.” Evie thought.

As your mouth continued making Evie writhe, you let go of one of her tits and gently slid your hand down her stomach and between her legs. Feeling the immense heat coming from her, you took a few fingers and gently traced them up and down her slit. Even through the fabric, you could tell she was dripping wet and eager for more.

While your mouth sucked on a nipple, you brought your hand down to Evie’s waist and you began sliding her knickers off, throwing them to the side. Letting go of her nipple, you got up and positioned yourself between her legs, marveling at her beautiful wet pussy and her swollen clit, eager to be played with.

With one last sinful glance at Evie, you stuck your tongue out and deliberately took a long lick from the bottom to the top, with the tip of your tongue finding that most sensitive spot of hers, making her scream.

Licking your lips, you quickly began licking at her as much as you had before, stopping only to take her folds in your mouth and lick and pull at them. As you licked her, your fingers were busy inside her opening, slowly teasing her g-spot, making her buck her hips against your hand. Evie made no efforts to stifle her moans. With the train going as it was, it was loud enough that the engine disguised her moaning.

Her pussy was wetter than you could ever imagine. Her juices so sweet, you made every effort to lick ever last drop of it. The more you devoured her, the harder you went at her and soon you felt her hands running through your hair, holding onto it for dear life.

You did your best to stay focused on her, but with her delightful tastes and her moaning, you could tell your own knickers were soaked. As best you could, and trying not to break contact with Evie for long, you slipped them off and repositioning yourself, you re-focused on Evie, who was now starting to cum.

Evie couldn’t get enough of you and your wondrous mouth and hands. Each flick of your tongue felt better than the last and she knew it would only be a matter of time before she came. But she didn’t want to cum just yet. Evie didn’t need to look down or ask to know that you were as wet as she was. Eager for a taste of her own, Evie said “Bring your pussy to me. I want a taste as well.”

For a moment you were stunned. You had expected to simply pleasure her until she gushed, but knowing she wanted a taste of you, who were you to refuse such a request from such a gorgeous woman? But she was so close though…

As if reading your thoughts, she said “Don’t worry love. You won’t have to stop.”

Knowing what she meant, you got up and turned around, straddling her and lowered your pussy onto her eager mouth where she proceeded to feast on you as eagerly as you feasted on her, making you shiver with delight.

Taking a moment to gather your bearings, you lowered yourself back onto her, you resumed your pace as before, only this time, you were struggling to keep your focus for Evie proved to be a match for you when it came to pleasuring another.

Because you were already worked up, it didn’t take long before your climax was in time with hers. Moaning into each other, it all became too much and soon it became a race of who could finish the other first. Soon it didn’t matter as the two of you, so eager to lap up every last drop, went at each other harder.

Feeling Evie moan more against you, you slid your fingers back inside her, just in time for her to gush all over them, her pussy throbbing as she did so. Despite her cumming, you didn’t slow your pace right away, as you wanted her orgasm to last as long as possible.

After a few moments she seemed to go limp. Leaving a few more kisses, you started to move, only to suddenly feel her move out from underneath you and lay you flat on the bed. Taking her place between your legs, Evie resumed working your clit while fingering you hard, greatly enjoying the feel of you around her fingers.

All of it was too much. Screaming Evie’s name, you bucked against her hand as you came for her, all over her mouth and fingers. As you rode out the aftershocks, she slowed her pace until you lay still. Laying down beside you, the two of you regarded each other silently and just enjoyed being next to each other.

Over at Starrick Mansion, a woman by the name of Lucy Thorne heard her phone go off. Check it, she saw she had a message on her dating app. Clicking on the app, she saw it was a private message from a lovely brunette with the username ladyrook47. Clicking on the message, several very enticing photos featuring two very gorgeous women were waiting for her, along with the message “Care to join us for some fun?’


End file.
